Friendship lessons
After the events of Friendship is Magic, part 2, Princess Celestia gives Twilight Sparkle a new mission: To study the "magic of friendship" and report her findings. At the end of each episode, Twilight or her friends relay a report on friendship. The report is usually dictated by Twilight and transcribed by Spike, who then magically sends it by breathing fire on the scrolls. At times when Princess Celestia happens to be around, Twilight makes the report in person. Starting with Lesson Zero, Princess Celestia exempts Twilight from writing a report every week, and asks that Twilight and all her friends report on their findings upon their discovery. Season one The Ticket Master ::Dear Princess Celestia, :I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings. But when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. Applebuck Season ::Dear Princess Celestia, :My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help anypony. The only trouble is, when she needs help she finds it hard to accept it. So while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer. :::Your faithful student, :::Twilight Sparkle. Griffon the Brush Off ::Dearest Princess Celestia, :Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and one who is true will surely come to light. :::Your faithful student, :::Twilight Sparkle Boast Busters ::Dear Princess Celestia, :I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a showoff that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends. Dragonshy ::Dear Princess Celestia, :I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and that it was my good friend Fluttershy who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears. :::Always your faithful student, :::Twilight Sparkle. Look Before You Sleep ::Dear Princess Celestia, :It's hard to believe that two ponies that seem to have so little in common could ever get along. But I found out that if you embrace each other's differences, you just might be surprised to discover a way to be friends after all... Bridle Gossip ::Dear Princess Celestia, :My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are ''inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; It's the contents of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever.'' :::Your faithful student, :::Twilight Sparkle. Swarm of the Century :Princess Celestia: Before I have to go, would you care to give me your latest report on the "magic of friendship" in person? :Twilight Sparkle: My... report? :Princess Celestia: Haven't you learned anything about friendship? :Twilight Sparkle: (watches Pinkie Pie) ... Actually, I have... :I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives... Even when they don't always seem to make sense... Winter Wrap Up ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Winter Wrap Up was one of the most special things I've ever been a part of here in Ponyville. It helped me to learn that we all have hidden talents, and if we're patient and diligent we're sure to find them. And as always, with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything... Call of the Cutie ::Dearest Princess Celestia, :I am happy to report that one of your youngest subjects has learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Sometimes, the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are... Fall Weather Friends :Applejack: I'm sorry you had to see us being such poor sports, Princess. :Princess Celestia: *chuckles* That's all right, Applejack. Anypony can get swept up in the excitement of competition. :Twilight Sparkle: It's important to remember that the friendship is always more important than the competition. Suited For Success ::Dear Princess Celestia, :This week my very talented friend Rarity learned that if you try to please everypony, you oftentimes end up pleasing nopony, especially yourself. And I learned this: when somepony offers to do you a favor, like making you a beautiful dress, you shouldn't be overly critical of something generously given to you. In other words, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth *giggle*. Feeling Pinkie Keen ::Dear Princess Celestia, :I am happy to report that I now realize there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means you have to choose to believe in them. And sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way. :Pinkie Pie: Honk! :Honk. :::Always your faithful student, :::Twilight Sparkle. After the episode aired, Lauren Faust expressed that she wishes she "could go back and clarify it further", since the message of the episode was misinterpreted.Lauren Faust discussing different interpretations of Feeling Pinkie Keen (archived locally). 2011-02-11. Sonic Rainboom :Princess Celestia: So Twilight Sparkle, did you learn anything about friendship from this experience? :Twilight Sparkle: I did, Princess. But I think Rarity learned even more than me. :Rarity: I certainly did. I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends. :Princess Celestia: Excellent. Well done, Rarity. Stare Master Although Twilight wrote a letter to Princess Celestia following Fluttershy's misadventure with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the letter itself is never heard by the viewers. The two did discuss the lesson Fluttershy picked up from the events, however, which may have been the letter's subject. :Twilight Sparkle: I was wrong about you. You certainly do know how to handle those girls. :Fluttershy: I wouldn't go that far. :Twilight Sparkle: Hm? How so? :Fluttershy: I assumed that I'd be just as good with kids as I am with animals. Boy, was I wrong. I really learned the hard way not to bite off more than I can chew. The Show Stoppers After the talent show, Twilight meets the Cutie Mark Crusaders and asks what they have learned from the experience. :Sweetie Belle: Well, maybe we were trying too hard. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, and...? :Scootaloo: And instead of forcing ourselves to do something that's not meant for us... :Twilight Sparkle: Yes? Yes? :Apple Bloom: We each should be embracing our true talents. :Twilight Sparkle: And that is...? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: COMEDY!! A Dog and Pony Show :Twilight Sparkle: I can't wait to write to Princess Celestia to tell her what you taught me today. :Rarity: Me? What did I teach you? :Twilight Sparkle: Just because somepony is lady-like doesn't make her weak. In fact, by using her wits, a seemingly defenseless pony can be the one who outsmarts and outshines them all. Green Isn't Your Color ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Being a good friend means being able to keep a secret, but you should never be afraid to share your true feelings with a good friend. Over a Barrel ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing. Even the worst of enemies can become friends. You need understanding and compromise. You've got to share. You've got to care. :Pinkie Pie: HEY! That's what I said! A Bird in the Hoof :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy really did do everything she could to try to take care of Philomena for you. :Princess Celestia: And I do appreciate that your heart was in the right place, child, but all you had to do was ask me and I could have told you Philomena was a phoenix and saved you all this trouble. :Fluttershy: I know. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Next time I'll ask before taking matters into my own hooves. :Twilight Sparkle: Should I write you a letter about that lesson, Princess? :Princess Celestia: No, that's quite all right. I think I can remember. The Cutie Mark Chronicles ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Today I learned something amazing! Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows, maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow. :Spike: Gross! When did you get to be so cheesy? :Twilight Sparkle: Just write it, Spike! Owl's Well That Ends Well ::Dear Princess Celestia, :This is Spike, writing to you about my adventures. This week, I learned that being jealous, and telling lies, gets you nowhere in friendship. I also learned that there's plenty of love for every friend to share. So, from here on out, I promise that I, Spike, will-'' Spike falls asleep before finishing the letter. Party of One ::''Dear Princess Celestia, :I am writing to you from the most delightful party. I'm not only having a great time with my friends, but also was given the opportunity to learn a valuable lesson about friendship. Always expect the best from your friends and never assume the worst. Rest assured that a good friend always has your best interests at heart. :::Your faithful student, :::Twilight Sparkle. The Best Night Ever :Twilight Sparkle: Pardon me, Princess, but tonight was just... awful. :Princess Celestia: Oh, Twilight. The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful. :Twilight Sparkle: It is? :Princess Celestia: That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends. :Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Princess. Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 When Discord leaves Twilight's spirit broken and her faith in friendship lost, Princess Celestia sends all of Twilight's friendship reports back to her. The letters Twilight reads include the ones she wrote in Bridle Gossip, Over a Barrel, and The Cutie Mark Chronicles. These reports ultimately renew Twilight's spirit and faith in friendship and help her learn a new lesson which she proclaims in the group's final confrontation with Discord. :Twilight Sparkle: I'll tell you what we've learned Discord. We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for. Lesson Zero Starting with the episode Lesson Zero, Princess Celestia exempts Twilight from submitting a report every week, and asks that all six ponies make reports about their finding on the magic of friendship when they come upon them. :Applejack: throat Dear Princess Celestia, we're writin' to you today because today we all learned somethin' about friendship. :Fluttershy: We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously. :Rainbow Dash: Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about. :Rarity: And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a ''small problem...'' :Pinkie Pie: ...into an enormously huge entire-town-in-total-chaos Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem! :Applejack: Signed, your loyal subjects. Luna Eclipsed ::Dear Princess Celestia, :When you first sent me to Ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship. I met somepony tonight who was having the same problem - your sister, Princess Luna! She taught me that one of the best things you can do with friendship is to give it to others, and help them find it themselves! And I'm happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even though somepony seems a little intimidating, even scary, when you offer them your friendship, you'll discover a whole new pony underneath. And even if my Star Swirl the Bearded costume didn't go over, this still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever! Sisterhooves Social Sisterhooves Social is the first episode with a friendship report where Twilight Sparkle is not present during its creation. It is written by Rarity and Sweetie Belle. :Rarity: Very well then, what shall we write to the Princess? :Sweetie Belle: I'll start. Having a sister is just about the bestest thing in the world. But it sure isn't the easiest. :Rarity: I agree that being sisters is a wonderful thing, but it takes teamwork. Sometimes it's about compromising. Sometimes it's about accepting each others' differences. But mostly, it's about having fun together. Even if it means getting your hooves a little bit dirty. :Sweetie Belle: A lot dirty. :Rarity: A little bit dirty. :Sweetie Belle: A lot dirty. :Rarity: A little bit dirty! :Sweetie Belle: A lo- :Spike: Hold it, hold it! How about "a medium amount of dirty, not too little, not too much, just right"? :Rarity and Sweetie Belle: Deal! The Cutie Pox The report for this episode was written by Apple Bloom. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Waiting for what your heart desires can be really hard. So, you may try to take a shortcut. But this dishonesty never works, because you didn't earn what your heart desired. The only cure is being honest with yourself, and others. And that's something every heart desires. May the Best Pet Win! The report for this episode was written by Rainbow Dash. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :I used to think the most important traits to look for in a pet, or any best friend, were all physical competitive abilities. But now I can see how short-sighted and shallow that was. Today I learned what the most important quality really is. A certain kind of spirit. A stick-to-it-ive-ness. A never give up, can-do attitude that's the mark of a real winner. And this tortoise has it. The Mysterious Mare Do Well The report for this episode was ghost written by Spike, then rewritten by Rainbow Dash, but was never heard. However, prior to this, the lesson came out in a conversation between the main characters, and is likely to have been at least part of the final report. :Twilight Sparkle: What we're trying to say is, it's great to be really good at something, but it's important to act with grace and humility. :Rainbow Dash: Ohhh. That makes loads more sense. Yeah. You're right. And I guess I should've also acted with grace and humility when others outshine me. Sweet and Elite :Rarity: Dear Princess Celestia, I wanted to tell you about the important lesson I learned during my visit. :Princess Celestia: Now that I would like to hear. :Rarity: I learned that no matter where you go in life, you should never forget that you are the product of your home and your friends. And that is something always to be proud of, no matter what. Secret of My Excess The report for this episode was written by Spike. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Today I learned a great lesson about friendship. Well, you might think that it would feel good to get lots and lots of stuff, but it doesn't feel nearly as good as giving something special to somepony you really care about. But I learned that it truly is better to give than to receive, and that kindness and generosity are what lead to true friendship. And that's more valuable than anything in the world. Well... almost anything. Hearth's Warming Eve : Applejack (as Smart Cookie): 'Then... this is our fault. We three tribes... we brought this blizzard to our home by fightin' and not trustin' each other. Now it's destroyin' this land too. : '''Twilight Sparkle ''(as Clover the Clever): 'And now our bodies will become as cold as our hearts... ''all because we were foolish enough to hate. Family Appreciation Day : 'Applejack: '''So I take it Family Appreciation Day went well? : '''Apple Bloom: '''Did it? ''My Granny Smith is super special! I just forgot that for a little while. Baby Cakes The report for this episode was written by Pinkie Pie. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :I've always had fun playing with little kids and I thought babysitting them is just more playtime, right? Wrong! Being a caregiver is way more responsibility than just being a playmate, and today I learned that sometimes, our desire for responsibility can outrun our actual ability to handle it. The Last Roundup The report for this episode was written by Applejack. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :It's a tad easier to be proud when you come in first than it is when you finish further back. But there's no reason to hide when you don't do as well as you'd hoped. You can't run away from your problems. Better to run to your friends and family. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 The report for this episode was written by Applejack. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :I wanted to share my thoughts with you. throat I didn't learn anythin'! Ha! I was right all along! If you take your time to do things the right way, your work will speak for itself. Sure I could tell you I learned something about how my friends are always there to help me, and I can count on them no matter what, but truth is, I knew that already too. Read It and Weep :'''Twilight Sparkle: Reading is something everypony can enjoy, if they just give it a try. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I get it. I shouldn't knock something until I've tried it. :Twilight Sparkle: That's a great lesson, and it would make a great letter to the Princess. Hearts and Hooves Day :Cheerilee: We appreciate that you care about us and want us to be happy, but– :Apple Bloom: But no matter how good our intentions might have been, we shoulda never meddled in your relationship. :Scootaloo: No pony can force two ponies to be together. :Sweetie Belle: It's up to everypony to choose that very special somepony for themselves. A Friend in Deed The report for this episode was written by Pinkie Pie. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :There are many different kinds of friends, and many ways to express friendship. Some friends like to run and laugh and play together. But others just like to be left alone, and that's fine too. But the best thing about friendship is being able to make your friends smile. Putting Your Hoof Down The report for this episode was written by Fluttershy. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Sometimes it can be hard for a shy pony like me to stand up for myself. When I first tried it, I didn't like the pony I became, but I learned that standing up for yourself isn't the same as changing who you are. Now I know how to put my hoof down without being unpleasant or mean. It's About Time :Spike: I don't get it. If future Twilight wasn't warning you about a disaster, then what was she trying to tell you? :Twilight Sparkle: giggles I don't know. But I do know one thing. I look ridiculous. :Spike and Twilight Sparkle: laughing :Spike: Yeah, you do! :Twilight Sparkle: And it's all because I couldn't stop worrying and let the future handle itself! Well, not any more. From now on, I'm gonna solve problems as they come, and stop worrying about every little thing! Dragon Quest ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Seeing the Great Dragon Migration made me wonder what it meant to be a dragon, but now I realize that who I am is not the same as what I am. I may have been born a dragon, but Equestria and my pony friends had taught me how to be kind, loyal, and true. I'm proud to call Ponyville my home, and to have my pony friends as my family. :::Yours truly, :::Spike. Hurricane Fluttershy The report for this episode was written by Fluttershy. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Sometimes you can feel like what you have to offer is too little to make a difference, but today, I learned that everypony's contributions is important, no matter how small. If you just keep your head high, do your best and believe in yourself, anything can happen. Ponyville Confidential The lesson for this episode was voiced over by the Cutie Mark Crusaders, which comes out as an apology for what they have caused to the citizens of Ponyville through their gossip column. :Sweetie Belle: To the citizens of Ponyville, for a while now, you've been reading this column to get the latest dirt and the hottest buzz. But this will be my final piece. We want to apologize for the pain and embarrassment we've caused. :Apple Bloom: Y'see, I'm actually ''three little fillies, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo.'' :Scootaloo: As the popularity of our column grew, we got swept up in the hype. We knew that what we were doing didn't feel quite right, but we ignored the guilt because everypony seemed to want to read what we were writing. :Sweetie Belle: From now on, we promise to respect everypony else's privacy, and we won't engage in hurtful gossip any more. :Apple Bloom: All we can do is ask for your forgiveness, Ponyville. Signing off for the very last time, XOXO, Gabby Gums. MMMystery on the Friendship Express The report for this episode was written by Pinkie Pie. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Today I learned it's not good to jump to conclusions. You have to find out all the facts before saying somepony did something. If you don't, you could end up blaming somepony for something they never did. This could hurt their feelings. And it could make you feel really foolish. So from now on, I will make sure to always get all the facts. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 :Princess Celestia: This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn. Other media Discover the Difference ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Making new friends is fun; even though it can be scary at first. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :When friends get together, it creates magic; and that's what true friendship is all about! ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Things are more fun when they can be shared with friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :While friendship is about giving, it is also about accepting what our friends have to offer. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :When someone is true to herself, she will find her truest friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :No one should be afraid to share the unique qualities that make her special. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :The power of friendship can make even the most shy pony find her inner strength. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Even ponies who seem very different can become very good friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Getting to know a pony is much better than making assumptions based on what she looks like. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Everypony's thoughts and ideas are important to listen to, even if they don't seem to make sense at first! ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Sometimes the things that make you feel left out, are actually the things that bring you closer to your true friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :In any friendly competition, it's always important to remember that the "friendship" is more important than the "competition." ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Some things in this world you just can't explain; but that doesn't mean that they are any less true, just that you have to choose to believe in them. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :True friends believe in you (even when you don't believe in yourself!), and they are happy to celebrate your successes. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :By embracing her true talents, a pony will eventually find her true friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Even the most unlikely of partners can become friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Everypony, everywhere has a special connection with her friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Even the most boring tasks can be fun if you do them with friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :A good friend always has your best interests at heart. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Friends always help to make things GREAT! Live Show ::Dear Princess Celestia, :I've learned that sometimes the way we expect things to go isn't always the way they'll end up going. Life never seems to work that way. So the real challenge is to welcome new approaches in getting things done. If we can let go of what we thought was the right way of doing things, and instead choose to work together to find a new way to achieve our goals, well, anything is possible! Especially with the help of all your friends. Magazine Rain, Rain Go Away! :Princess Celestia: Did you learn anything about friendship today, Twilight Sparkle? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, I learned it's good to listen to your friends! If you don't, things can get messy! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash knew best all along! :Princess Celestia: That's right! Der Stern der Winterträume :Twilight Sparkle: Jetzt verstehe ich! Der Stern schenkt mit seiner schönen Musik schöne Träume! :Applejack: Die werde ich haben! :Twilight Sparkle: Das muss ich morgen früh gleich Prinzessin Celestia schreiben... Software Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day :My friends all arrived to help and everything went smoothly. Friendship was the only magic I needed today! Rarity Loves Fashion :Rarity made her friends super-happy. And that made her happy. After all, helping others is always in fashion! Things That Go Bump in the Night :We learned something last night. Things that go bump in the night might be in your imagination! Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson :My friends all came to help and everything went smoothly. Friendship was the only magic I needed today! References de:Berichte über Freundschaft sv:Vänskapsrapporter pl:Raporty przyjaźni Category:Content Category:Lists